<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temperance - Kamoshida Confidant (+ Misc Events) by AmyAmyNight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956358">Temperance - Kamoshida Confidant (+ Misc Events)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAmyNight/pseuds/AmyAmyNight'>AmyAmyNight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Persona 5 Protagonist, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Torture, Role Reversal, Screenplay/Script Format, Suicide Attempt, and he also speaks french, kamoshida is a good boy in this confidant, misc events contain the shiho rooftop event</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAmyNight/pseuds/AmyAmyNight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally a post on /vg/. Kamoshida gets the Temperance Confidant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamoshida Suguru/Original Female Character(s), Kamoshida Suguru/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting Kaito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some background information before we start.</p><p>The Protagonist is FeMC.</p><p>Swaps include:</p><p>Mishima &lt;-&gt; Shiho<br/>Ryuji &lt;-&gt; Ann<br/>Kamoshida &lt;-&gt; Kawakami</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[CURRENT SCENE: Vacant Apartment. SHIHO and ANN have contacted a male escort.]</p>
<p>MALE VOICE: "Good evening. I'm from the Escort Service."<br/>SHIHO: "W-wow, already?! I-i think he's five minutes early...w-what do we do...?! I-i'm not sure if I'm ready for this!!"<br/>MALE VOICE: "Oh, the door's unlocked. May I come in?"<br/>ANN: "Ah, geez...I-I dunno about this..."</p>
<p>[ANN goes up to FEM MC.]</p>
<p>ANN: "Look, just play it cool, ok? You handle the rest. Don't let him find out you're a high-school student. I will be listening in from the balcony."<br/>SHIHO: "I-i seriously c-can't do this...!! I-i'm going with Ann! Rina, It's up to you now!!"</p>
<p>[ANN and SHIHO flee to the balcony. MAN IN SUIT walks in.]</p>
<p>MAN IN SUIT: "Greetings, my lady. I'm happy to spend the night with you. My name is Kaito. I'm sure we will get along well. My, my, you look stunning..."<br/>FEM MC: "It's nice to meet you."<br/>KAITO: "Oh, so polite and formal...I love that. I may as well explain my services to you, my lady. What do you wish for us to do this night? We could head out for dinner, listen to some classical music or go out to see the stars...oh, but the choice is yours. I could also provide some extra...services."</p>
<p>[KAITO approaches FEM MC.]</p>
<p>KAITO: "Oh my, you certainly seem like a young lady, my dear...are you in high school, may I ask?"<br/>FEM MC: "I'm in college."<br/>KAITO: "Is that so? You certainly look very young for your age...Unless you're lying to me. Well, i'll have to wait until you've matured for me to provide extra "service"...So, I will be going, now."<br/>ANN'S VOICE: "W-what?! No!!"<br/>SHIHO'S VOICE: "Quiet...!!"</p>
<p>[KAITO hears ANN and SHIHO.]</p>
<p>KAITO: "...Wait a minute."</p>
<p>[KAITO approaches the closed Balcony door.]</p>
<p>SHIHO'S VOICE: "O-oh no...!!"<br/>ANN'S VOICE: "Shit! Run!!"<br/>KAITO: "Is that...Ann? And Suzui-san..?"</p>
<p>[.....]</p>
<p>KAITO: "Oh. Ohhhhh. Uh...this is awkward..."</p>
<p>[KAITO turns to FEM MC.]</p>
<p>KAITO: "Did you request me specifically?"<br/>FEM MC: "What do you mean?"<br/>KAITO: "...Oh! Yes, you're right, my lady! I just thought you were someone else! Someone I had met before! Apologies for the confusion..."</p>
<p>[KAITO sighs, looking down.]</p>
<p>KAITO: "Urgh...fine. Yes, it's me. Your coach."<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "Oh god, I'm so fucked now...i can't believe you guys found out about this thing...I should have gotten a job outside the city but I needed it to be close to the school...Who told you about this? Urgh, I bet Ms. Chono probably did...She's been snooping on everyone ever since that incident involving Miss Kawakami...You're not going to tell her about this, right?"<br/>FEM MC: "That's up to you."<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "Well, I certainly don't want to bring the reputation of the school down even further. I'll do anything if you just don't tell her!"<br/>FEM MC: "Anything, hmm~?"</p>
<p>[.....]</p>
<p>KAMOSHIDA: "You know, you're not going to be spared either if people found out you called up an escort service. I can tell you decided not to use your home address so at least you did that...Look, just don't tell anybody about this, okay? Just pretend none of this ever happened. I'll act like this is cancelled so you don't have to pay. Now, I'm leaving. Remember, not a word about this, especially at school, ok? Goodbye!"</p>
<p>[KAMOSHIDA leaves.]</p>
<p>[I suddenly feel exhausted...I want to go home.]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kamoshida and Chouno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[CURRENT SCENE: Shujin Academy. You see KAMOSHIDA and MS. CHOUNO chatting.]</p>
<p>KAMOSHIDA: "Anyway, like I was saying..."</p>
<p>[KAMOSHIDA looks at FEM MC.]</p>
<p>KAMOSHIDA: "Get home safely, Rina-chan."</p>
<p>[KAMOSHIDA looks back at MS. CHOUNO.]</p>
<p>KAMOSHIDA: "Well, There's something else to attend to so I must excuse myself."<br/>MS. CHOUNO: "Oh no, don't think you're escaping that easy, Suguru! We're not finished yet."<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "Chouno, please."<br/>MS. CHOUNO: "You know, ever since Kawakami got herself into trouble, there's been a series of scandals and allegations flying around. I've noticed it before and kept quiet about it but I'm questioning it now! Why is it that you leave earlier than everyone else and you're always late to faculty meetings, hm?! Where are you going at night?! And don't say "I'm training for my next match" because you and I both know that's a lie!"<br/>MORGANA: "Woah, Kamoshida's getting totally chewed out by Chouno. You know, he did say he would do anything if we helped him out so we should get Chouno off his back."</p>
<p>[MS. CHOUNO turns her attention to FEM MC.]</p>
<p>MS. CHOUNO: "Miss Rina, the school will be closing soon. I suggest you head home now since it's getting late. Or maybe you need something from Mr. Kamoshida?"<br/>FEM MC: "I have a question for him."<br/>MS. CHOUNO: "...Huh?"<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "Oh! You have another question?"<br/>MS. CHOUNO: "Another question?"<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "Yeah! That's right! Recently, Rina's been having trouble at school so I tutor her at night to help her since her questions are often...well, really complicated for her."<br/>MS. CHOUNO: "I see...so you're a tutor for Miss Rina over there, hm? How passionate! You must really be an ideal teacher for her. A passionate teacher is what we really need here. I'm sorry for suspecting you earlier, I'm just worried that another Kawakami incident could happen..."<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "It's quite alright. Besides, we both know such a terrible incident will never happen again."<br/>MS. CHOUNO: "Yes, I suppose you're right. Well, keep up the good work, you two."</p>
<p>[MS. CHOUNO leaves.]</p>
<p>KAMOSHIDA: "...Phew. You really saved me back there. I guess she just convinced herself that nothing's going on. Thanks for helping me out. Hey, uh, could you come with me for a minute?"</p>
<p>[FEM MC and KAMOSHIDA head to a secluded part of the school.]</p>
<p>KAMOSHIDA: "Ok, nobody can know about this. I'm going to give you my address and phone number of my night job. Please keep this a secret."</p>
<p>[I received a phone number from KAMOSHIDA.]</p>
<p>KAMOSHIDA: "You can call me at night and request me. Make sure it doesn't show up in your call history though."<br/>MORGANA: "Hah, nice going! We can use LeBlanc's yellow telephone. That way, we won't get any call history! Let's call him over to your room the next time you're free at night!"<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "Ok. I have to go. I'll see you later."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Temperance Persona</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Beginning of the Temperance Persona</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[CURRENT SCENE: Cafe LeBlanc. You're currently by the Public Phone.]</p>
<p>[There's the public phone...I should try calling the Escort Service...I feel like I can call whenever I want since I'm full of GUTS!]</p>
<p>MORGANA: "Thinking of calling in an escort? Well, if you use this, you won't have proof in your call history! This is all for the good of the Phantom Thieves!...Right?"<br/>
FEM MC: "Of course."</p>
<p>[FEM MC picks up the phone and calls the Escort Service.]</p>
<p>KAMOSHIDA: "Good evening, my lady. This is Kaito...oh wait. Never mind. It's you. Well, it'll be 5,000 yen with the request fee included. Is that quite fine?"<br/>
FEM MC: "Of course."</p>
<p>[FEM MC pays up 5,000 yen.]</p>
<p>KAMOSHIDA: "Alright then. I will be right over, my lady."</p>
<p>[Later, KAMOSHIDA arrives in your room.]</p>
<p>KAMOSHIDA: "So, this is your room? How...quaint. But never mind that. So, what kind of lady are you? The way you managed to stand up to Miss Kawakami...I say you have a strong sense of justice and a heart of gold, madam...but still, to call up an escort service and request me?"<br/>
FEM MC: "I was really lonely."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "Oh, that's right. You have a criminal record, poor dear...Alright. I have something you may be really happy to hear. I will let you skip a few classes. I know that it must be upsetting, not having a place where you fit in. If your grades drop however, I will change my mind."</p>
<p>[FEM MC nods in agreement.]</p>
<p>KAMOSHIDA: "And in exchange, you won't be telling anyone that I'm currently an escort. Is this fair?"<br/>
FEM MC: "Sounds fair to me."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "Good. So, we have a deal."</p>
<p>[I made a deal with KAMOSHIDA.]</p>
<p>[The scene stops, returning FEM MC to the interrogation with SAE.]</p>
<p>SAE: "To think you pulled off so many crimes while you were attending school. I can't believe you managed that. There had to be someone at that school helping you. What do you have to say to that?"</p>
<p>[The scene returns back to FEM MC and KAMOSHIDA.]</p>
<p>
  <i>"I am thou. Thou art I. Thou has acquired a new vow. It shall become the wings of rebellion that breakth thy chains of captivity. With the birth of the Temperance Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power."</i>
</p>
<p>[RANK UP!! Temperance Persona: Rank 1. Kamoshida will now allow you to slack off in his class.]</p>
<p>[KAMOSHIDA sighs.]</p>
<p>KAMOSHIDA: "What am I doing here with one of my students?...Well, I suppose I should be leaving. Feel free to request me if you need anything else. I could even assist with housework if you would like, my lady."<br/>
FEM MC: "You don't need to do that."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "No, no, I insist, my lady. We know each other's secrets so it's only fair if I carry out my services properly. Besides, usually, i'm over the hill for that sort of job so that is not requested very often. I suppose my appreciation will come from me letting you skip class. Thank you for using our service."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Whistle While You Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[KAMOSHIDA smiles. He's cleaning your room as he wields a broom.]</p>
<p>KAMOSHIDA: "Ahaha...this is great. I love cleaning sophisticated rooms like this. It definitely gives me a sense of accomplishment. If you're happy with this, my lady, I'll happily clean until you can see your beautiful face in the floor. I know it must pain you to for me to get dirty..."<br/>
FEM MC: "It does, but I'm happy you can help."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "Ahh, my lady! There's no need to fret! Your heart is clean and pure. If you're happy, I'm happy!"</p>
<p>[KAMOSHIDA smiles. He begins to sing.]</p>
<p>KAMOSHIDA: <i> "Juuuust whistle while you work~♪ And cheerfully together, we can tidy up the place, so hum a merry tune~ It won't take long when there's a song to help you set the pace~♪"</i><br/>
FEM MC: "You have a beautiful singing voice."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "Oh, well, thank you very much, my lady. I've been told that I'm a very good singer."</p>
<p>[Later on, KAMOSHIDA has cleaned your room.]</p>
<p>KAMOSHIDA: "There you go, my lady. All spick and span."</p>
<p>[KAMOSHIDA puts the broom away...and then collapses on your bed.]</p>
<p>KAMOSHIDA: "I'm so exhausted...i'm quite sorry about this...you see, I'm not allowed to work overtime on weekdays so after school ends, i'm rushing to my part-time job...On my off-days, I prepare pop quizzes and homework assignments and even today, I had to clean tubs and walk dogs before I got here...I can't rest for a second. Speaking of pets, do you own a cat? Your room does have a smell of cat, I will admit..."</p>
<p>[KAMOSHIDA lifts his head up to look at you.]</p>
<p>KAMOSHIDA: "Although, I am rather surprised that you did request me again...you better have not expected me to comply with something weird."<br/>
FEM MC: "I can't say I wasn't."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "Well...I don't blame you. Just look at me, I'm dressed in this gentlemanly suit and..the less said about underneath it, the better. Still, that's never going to happen. There's nothing more going on here than housekeeping. I mean, i'm your teacher."<br/>
FEM MC: "So?"</p>
<p>[.....]</p>
<p>[KAMOSHIDA laughs.]</p>
<p>KAMOSHIDA: "Don't joke about that, that's weird! I mean, I don't get that involved with my students anyway!"</p>
<p>[KAMOSHIDA yawns.]</p>
<p>KAMOSHIDA: "Ahh...I need a nap...I hope you don't mind if I rest for a while."</p>
<p>[KAMOSHIDA rests. Later, he gets up.]</p>
<p>KAMOSHIDA: "Oh my, just look at the time! I should best be leaving, my lady. Thank you very much for having me...do you know of any other part-time jobs that pay well? I assume you make a lot since you can use an escort service...well, feel free to let me know."<br/>
FEM MC: "You need money?"<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "I'll admit it...being a coach doesn't pay well so I have to take up other jobs."</p>
<p>[KAMOSHIDA gets a phone call. He answers.]</p>
<p>KAMOSHIDA: "Hello?...Yes, I made the transfer...Not enough? But, how? It was the same as last week, I...Yes, I understand. Ok, goodbye..."</p>
<p>[KAMOSHIDA hangs up.]</p>
<p>KAMOSHIDA: "Uhh...oh! That was a wrong number...um...I'm sorry to ask you this out of the blue but...do you have 100,000 yen I could borrow? Wait, no! Never mind. After all, owing my students money back would be the worst. I know you have money but be careful of how you spend it, ok? You shouldn't be wasting it on services like this."<br/>
FEM MC: "It's all for you."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "I know...I really do appreciate you requesting me so thank you. But you're my student. If we were to get involved further, things would probably get complicated and go south really quickly...But this is your responsibility, madam. You're in High School now."</p>
<p>[I can sense KAMOSHIDA's trust in me.]</p>
<p>[RANK UP!! Temperance Persona: Rank 2. You will now gain more EXP from Arcana Burst when fusing Personas of the Temperance Arcana.]</p>
<p>[KAMOSHIDA sighs.]</p>
<p>KAMOSHIDA: "Three more to go...well, I will see you another time. Au revoir, mademoiselle."</p>
<p>[KAMOSHIDA left.]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cup Noodle A La Mode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is when translations are needed to translate Kamoshida's French.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[CURRENT SCENE: The Kitchen of Cafe LeBlanc.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "Well...did you enjoy the "Butler's Cooking" and "Together with a Butler" services I have provided today, my lady? The high-end cup noodles really do make a difference, don't they?"<br/>FEM MC: "Yeah, they do."<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "Ah, i'm so happy that you agree, mademoiselle! I put my heart into making the best meal for you, darling! I will admit though, they are very complicated...It said to drain the hot water once and leave the sauce packet on the lid so it gets warm. I'm still surprised that you keep requesting me, though. Have I become your favorite or something?"<br/>FEM MC: "I wanted to see you."<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "Is that really the reason? Well, I suppose I'm one to complain, considering I'm getting paid to do this."</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA yawns]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "Oh, i'm so tired...we had a faculty meeting the other day. Urgh, do they really have to be so long? And what's really not helping are the Phantom Thieves riling up every student in the school...they're really restless nowadays. We can't really agree on what to do about it or if there even IS anything we can do about it. They should really talk more about our bonus instead, especially since they're thinking about cutting the salaries."<br/>FEM MC: "I'll request you more often."<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "R-really? You'd really do that for me? Then I'll do all that I can to make you happy, my lady!"</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA sighs.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "There is a slight problem though...I'll get into trouble if I don't pick up more shifts..."</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA's phone rings.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "Excuse me."</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA walks off. He answers his phone.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "Hello!...What?! H-how much?! I-i can't!...Yes, I suppose that's true but...I understand. Ok...Yes, i'm fully aware that it is my responsibility...ok, bye..."</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA comes back.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "Oh, you must have heard that. Turns out I'm a bit behind on payment. Rent has certainly gone up a lot these days..."<br/>FEM MC: "You have it rough."<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "Yes, apparently there's a whole bunch of crazy charges involved! So, I would really appreciate it if you requested me more...Ahh, who am I kidding, you're my student! I can't keep relying on you...Damn it, what am I gonna do?!"</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA realises what time it is.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "Oh my! Well, I believe it's time for me to go. Feel free to call me to do housework though, you don't have to keep using the Escort Service to do it. You see, I live close by so I can stop over whenever you need me to. I can't help but be worried since you probably don't know how to cook or do laundry...Oh, and if your friends come over for a surprise visit, I could always leave through the back way."</p><p>[I feel KAMOSHIDA's kindness...]</p><p> </p><p>[RANK UP!! Temperance Persona: Rank 3. You can now request Kamoshida to make coffee or do laundry for you. This will save you time.]</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA sighs.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "This isn't how it was supposed to go...In any case, I'll need to talk to my boss so I can get more shifts. I really need to be requested more...well, bonne nuit, mademoiselle."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bonne nuit - Good Night</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shine Some Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[You and KAMOSHIDA are in your room, sitting together.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "So, my lady...I wish to provide more services to you."<br/>FEM MC: "Ah, that would be great."<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "Well, I'm really good at massages, mademoiselle. I'll massage you however you'd please...So, how was that? Because well, I talked to the boss about taking more shifts and, well, you're not going to believe this, but they prioritize younger men!"<br/>FEM MC: "No surprise there..."<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "Hmm? What's that supposed to mean, darling~? I was too distracted...your beauty really captivates me...Yeah, I'm kidding. I feel like this job is making me dumber though. But no offence to you, I suppose you are quite beautiful...besides, I believe I look very handsome for my age. The girls back home are surprised that I'm not married. Even some other men are surprised I'm not married either...So I'm defintely- Wait a minute, am I the only one who thinks that? Um...my lady? May I have your opinion on this? I don't mean to trouble you but you do think I'm handsome, right?"<br/>FEM MC: "Of course you are."<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "Really? Oh, I'm so happy to hear that coming from you! Thank you so kindly, my lady!"</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA sighs. He gets up.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "I'm sorry about this, it's just...well, you go out of your way to request me and all I do is vent to you...I mean, you're my student, why am I telling you these things...? My double life as a coach and as an escort is just so exhausting...Maybe I let my guard down because you know both sides of me. It's weird but...I feel more relaxed when I'm here. I'm supposed to be the one helping you but instead, you're helping me...I'm sorry if this makes me a terrible escort, my lady..."</p><p>[I feel KAMOSHIDA's kindness...]</p><p>[RANK UP!! Temperance Persona: Rank 4. You will now gain more EXP from Arcana Burst when fusing Personas of the Temperance Arcana.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "Ok, I have to confess something. I...kind of lied when I said I needed more money to pay off some charges. I'm so sorry I lied to you but I need to make up these stories to be requested...You understand, don't you? After all, nothing good will come when you involve yourself with a terrible person like me, it's a good lesson learned.."</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA sighs.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "No matter, let's just get this over with...Thank you for using our service."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Before Shujin Academy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[You and KAMOSHIDA are in your room.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "You're serious...? Even though I lied to you, you still wish to request me? You know you're being used for money...and yet you still wish to call me over?"<br/>
FEM MC: "Who's the mademoiselle here?"<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "Well, don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you still wish to request me, my lady! You are one strange girl though, I will admit...I'm not that good of a coach and I'm not that good of an escort neither...yet you listen to whatever I have to say. It's like you're the complete opposite of me..."</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA sits down.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "The money is actually...an apology in a way."</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA looks at you.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "There was a student named Tama at the school I taught at before Shujin. Tama-san was considered a problem child since she had the lowest grades and skipped school a lot. So, because the homeroom teacher wasn't free, they put me in charge of guiding her...or rather pushing her to transfer to another school.  When I got to know her though, she wasn't a problem child at all. In fact, she was working several part-time jobs to cover her living expenses. Her relatives took her in when her parents died so she had to make money to support herself. She couldn't attend school every day but she was motivated to study. So that's why I tutored her. Her grades started to improve bit by bit. But then I was told that it was wrong to help certain students and not help others...a rumor about her working for a maid service also went around. And on top of that, I was called to the principal's office, who threatened to dismiss me if I continued to tutor Tama-san.."<br/>
FEM MC: "How terrible."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "I know, it really was...You could say the same about me. I...I got scared of losing my job and having awful rumors being spread about me so I cancelled the tutoring sessions...Tama-san was on her way to one of her part-time jobs when I told her...Out of all the days, it was a rainy New Year's Eve...and she...died in a car crash. She sounded so depressed when I told her I couldn't tutor her anymore...but then she said it was no big deal because she had to work anyway so I wouldn't feel bad...If only I kept my promise to her..."<br/>
FEM MC: "Please don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "I know...Tama-san was so exhausted from the tutoring and her part-time jobs...her guardians blamed me for the accident, saying it was my fault she was so tired...they said they were going to sue me and take the issue to the media and the Board of Education. I know I wouldn't be accused of a crime but if word got out, the school would be done for. I wanted to keep teaching, no matter what. So, I ended up paying the apology money so they wouldn't sue me or say anything."<br/>
FEM MC: "You're ok with that?"<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "It was my indecisiveness that backed her into a corner and I blame myself every day...I know paying them isn't going to bring her back but if I can atone by paying, i'll do it. Her guardians are satisfied with it so..."</p><p>[.....]</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA gets up.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "You see? Nothing good comes from getting involved with me. I have to keep my distance to avoid hurting others so I don't meddle in my students' lives. The reason I have been coming here may be just a random twist of fate but we should say goodbye as well."<br/>
FEM MC: "But I want to see you again."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "Rina-chan...you're really not one to back down, are you? Well, I suppose we're in this together then, since you know everything now. Yeah...I'll see what I can do about the other teachers so you can get free periods from them too. I look forward to continuing our relationship, my lady."</p><p>[I feel like my relationship with KAMOSHIDA has deepened.]</p><p>[RANK UP!! Temperance Persona: Rank 5. You can now gain free time in other teacher's classes with Kamoshida's help.]</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA smiles.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "Well, I suppose I should help with cleaning today. I'm going to put more energy into it than usual! All for you, my sweet belle!"</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA coughs.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "My, my, it's certainly dusty today! It's odd, I usually make this place squeaky clean every time I visit...well, do not fret, mademoiselle! I'll work hard to earn my keep!"</p><p>[Later on, KAMOSHIDA dusts your room. He coughs again.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "My goodness, how dusty is it? My cough is already this bad...maybe we're better off tearing this place down instead of cleaning it? Oh well, doesn't matter. It looks chic so we may as well leave it as is! Now, I must leave, my dear. I'll be eagerly waiting for your next call, my lady."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Break Never Hurt Anyone, Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[You and KAMOSHIDA sit in your room.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "Hey, so you know about the story I told you the other day? You know...you listened to my secret. I've never told anyone that story before and telling you has made me feel more at ease so...I may as well do some actual housework to say thank you."</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA yawns.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "I'm sorry...I'm just a little exhausted..."<br/>FEM MC: "Would you like to rest for a bit."<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "Oh, my dear darling, you are so kind to think of my well-being! I'm just at my limit today...I'm feeling so tired..."</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA coughs.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "And that too...the cough's still there."<br/>FEM MC: "Are you okay?"<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "Oh, i'm quite fine! Thank you very much...I will admit, I just wanted to take a break for a little while. I mean, you know the truth about me so I suppose there's nothing left to hide. Now that I think about it...I think it was okay for you to find out about me being an escort. But, my lady, I am concerned about you. Will you be alright in this dusty room? I certainly hope you've been eating well too. Vitamins are definitely important, my dear."</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA sighs.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "As for me, I think I need more sleep...I'm aching all over...Tama-san's guardians said they needed more money so I had to beg for my boss to give me more shifts."<br/>FEM MC: "Don't over-do it."<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "Oh no, don't worry about me! I'm quite fine! I feel more at ease now since there's someone here who knows what I'm going through. I'm talking about you, my lady."</p><p>[I feel KAMOSHIDA's trust in me strengthening...]</p><p>[RANK UP!! Temperance Persona: Rank 6. You will now gain more EXP from Arcana Burst when fusing Personas of the Temperance Arcana.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "Oh my...it appears that time is up."</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA coughs.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "I have to head to my next job so I must leave. Thank you for using our service."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hospital Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[CURRENT SCENE: Cafe LeBlanc. You're on the yellow public phone and you call up KAMOSHIDA.]</p><p>UNFAMILIAR WOMAN'S VOICE: "Hello? Oh, is this Rina-san?"<br/>
MORGANA: "That voice on the phone wasn't Kamoshida. Maybe you should ask for more details?"<br/>
FEM MC: "Who is this?"<br/>
UNFAMILIAR WOMAN'S VOICE: "This is the head nurse of Aoyama Hospital, speaking on behalf of Kamoshida-san."<br/>
NURSE: "Kamoshida-san fainted and is currently hospitalized at our facility. Do you know our hospital's address? His room number is..."<br/>
MORGANA: "This isn't good. Let's head over there right away!"</p><p>[You head to the hospital and visit KAMOSHIDA. KAMOSHIDA is in a hospital bed.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "I'm just a little overworked. No need to make a big deal of it, ahaha...but I must thank you for coming all the way to visit me. Ugh...how could I collapse at a time like this? I really need to make some money fast...How am I gonna pay them back today?"<br/>
RUDE MAN: "Tch, there you are! What's going on, Mr. Kamoshida?! I called the school but nobody answered."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "T-Takase-san!! You contacted the school...?!"<br/>
RUDE MAN: "Well, you weren't answering your phone! And when you finally answered, it was a nurse who told us you were here. It's really an inconvience for us when you miss a payment, you know."<br/>
UNPLEASANT WOMAN: "Now, now, it's not like he wanted to collapse...but our credit card payment is coming up soon so we need you to transfer the money."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "I-i'm sorry..."</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA looks at you.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "These are Tama-san's guardians, the ones I mentioned the other day. They took care of her..."<br/>
TAKASE'S MALE RELATIVE: "And who's this?"<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "She's one of my students. She came to visit me..."<br/>
TAKASE'S MALE RELATIVE: "Messing around with another student, huh? You never learn, do you? Tsk, tsk...and after all you did to her..."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "I'm sorry..."<br/>
TAKASE'S FEMALE RELATIVE: "So, when are you going to transfer the money?"<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "I should be able to send it out tomorrow..."<br/>
FEM MC: "Don't even give them a coin, Kamoshida."</p><p>[You get up from your seat.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "R-rina-chan..."<br/>
TAKASE'S FEMALE RELATIVE: "Hey, who do you think you are?! Stay out of this!!"<br/>
TAKASE'S MALE RELATIVE: "Don't act so tough, you little girl. Our precious adoptive daughter, Tama, died because of this man. Honestly, he should have been fired."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "That's not..."<br/>
TAKASE'S MALE RELATIVE: "And yet, he still doesn't know his place...and he still continues to teach. We're going to need you to show some remorse for what you did to her in a material and undeniable way!"<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "I understand...I will pay you so..."<br/>
TAKASE'S FEMALE RELATIVE: "It's not like we're trying to extort you. But who was it who convinced Tama to start studying when she needed to be working? The schoolwork on top of the part-time jobs overwhelmed her which led to that accident...Poor Tama...it's almost like she was murdered!"<br/>
TAKASE'S MALE RELATIVE: "So, you no longer feel regret? Maybe we should sue the Board of Education...or should we have a chat with your school? Either way, your days as a teacher are over. Well, we look forward to receiving your payment."</p><p>[TAKASE'S RELATIVES leave. You sit back down. KAMOSHIDA sighs.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "What am I going to do...? I have to figure out a way to make more money...I guess transferring to our sister company is the only way..."<br/>
FEM MC: "Think through this more."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "Ahaha...I can't believe I'm getting scolded by my student...but why? Why do you want to help me so badly? I'm not worth your time or your troubles...Well, I may as well stop worrying about it! The money? I'll pay it. I'll do whatever my lady asks of me...Oh, i'm so tired...All I really want is a way to apologise to Tama-san. So if her guardians demand money then I have to pay them."<br/>
FEM MC: "Isn't there another way?"<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "Sorry...I'm not back to myself yet so my thoughts are all over the place...I'm going to get some rest. I'm happy you decided to visit me today. It was really thoughtful of you to do that."</p><p>[I feel like KAMOSHIDA is starting to depend on me...]</p><p>[RANK UP!! Temperance Persona: Rank 7. You can now request Kamoshida to make curry or infiltration tools for you.]</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA coughs.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "Do not worry. I'll be released first thing tomorrow morning. The IVs here work extremely well. Looks like visiting hours are over now...Get home safe, ok?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Return to Normality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[You and KAMOSHIDA are back in your room.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "You know, I really love the antique feel of this room...but I have to say goodbye to it today. The thing is...well, I decided to quit! My boss found me a part-time job that pays me well better than my current one. Tama-san's guardians keep increasing their demands...so this is just what I have to do."<br/>
FEM MC: "I feel like this is the wrong decision."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "Well if it is, then what is the right decision...?! Tama-san's guardians say that the only way to apologise to Tama-san is to pay them...If that's not true then what is the right thing to do? I wonder if I can escape all this if I quit being a coach...People like me have no right to be a teacher. If I quit on my own, I won't have to pay them. That's why I'm going to quit both my escort job and my coach job...what do you think?"<br/>
FEM MC: "You're running away."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "Ahaha...you're scolding me again, huh? But I guess you're right...this is just me running away. Now that you mention it, it is too late for me to stop being a coach. After all, I've already retired from being a olympic volleyball champion, that was a nightmare in itself...and if I really felt bad for what happened, I would have resigned the day she died. Yet, I still feel the need to teach. Even I don't know why I feel that way."<br/>
FEM MC: "That's your answer."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "...Rina-chan...Oh, that's right...I decided that the way to apologize to her was to make sure none of my other students ended up like her. Because I might have been able to save him if I wasn't afraid of rumors or labels back then. I wanted to become a coach who takes care of his team...! That's the mindset I had!...But now I spend all my free time with part-time jobs, just so I can continue working as a teacher...I put the critical work of a teacher on the back burner just so I could make apology money...that's where it all went wrong. I can't make things right with Tama-san like this..."<br/>
FEM MC: "Mistakes can be fixed."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "Then it's settled. I will be the teacher I aspire to be like. That is the right way for me to make amends to Tama-san. From here on in, I will refuse to give them even a coin! And that is my answer! What do you think?"<br/>
FEM MC: "Now that is the right decision."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "You can't get the right answer from someone else, you have to look from within...That's what I learned from you. In a way, you must be my teacher!"</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA laughs.]</p><p>[I feel KAMOSHIDA's trust in me strengthening...]</p><p>[RANK UP!! Temperance Persona: Rank 8. You will now gain more EXP from Arcana Burst when fusing Personas of the Temperance Arcana.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "I've been so worried about making money that I haven't paid attention to my students...especially to you. I pretended you didn't exist, just like Tama-san, because of labels...but from now on, I will protect you. As your teacher, I will never betray you."<br/>
FEM MC: "I wish to protect you as well."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "Hah! That kind of line only works from someone old enough to handle their own household chores...but thank you. I'll speak with the Takases. I'm not going to run anymore. Everything will be fine as long as I talk to them face-to-face...Anyway, it's time for me to leave. Thank you. I'll see you later. Bonne nuit, mademoiselle."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. It's About to Go DOWN.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[You're in school. KAMOSHIDA'S VOICE comes on the P.A. system.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA'S VOICE: "Rina-chan, please come to the Student Guidance Office. I repeat, Rina-chan, please come to the Student Guidance Office."<br/>
MORGANA: "That sounded like Kamoshida. I wonder what's up..."</p><p>[You head to the Student Guidance Office. KAMOSHIDA is waiting for you.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "Sorry to pull you out of class but it's about Tama-san's guardians...I told them that I'm not going to pay them any more money! I'm quitting my part-time job too, although, I am going to keep in touch with my old boss. I'm going to devote myself to being a great teacher! No matter what others say, I'm not caving in anymore! So, thank you for giving me such good advice. I just thought you should be the first to know."<br/>
FEMALE VOICE: "Mr. Kamoshida, you have a guest. The Takases are here..."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "T-they're here...?! At school...?!...No. I can’t run this time. I’m telling them once and for all."<br/>
TAKASE'S MALE RELATIVE: "How long are you going to make us wait?!"<br/>
TAKASE'S FEMALE RELATIVE: "Tch, her again?"<br/>
FEM MC: "You know it, lady."<br/>
TAKASE'S FEMALE RELATIVE: "How rude...! I guess a student is only as good as her teacher. Obviously, you lack a proper education."<br/>
TAKASE'S MALE RELATIVE: "You thought you could just call and say you're not gonna pay anymore? Who the hell do you think you are?!"<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "It's what I have decided, for Tama-san's sake. I'm going to make sure there won't be any more students like her who..."<br/>
TAKASE'S FEMALE RELATIVE: "So you're just trying to get out of your responsibility?! I bet you don't even care about Tama! How are you still a teacher?! I can't believe we haven't sued the Board of Education!! Are you okay with that?! A teacher who caused her student's death would be quite a scandal, you know."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "I'm not going to run or hide! I'm going to spend time taking care of my students, whether you like it or not! If you wish to take legal action, go right ahead! You're not stopping me. I've decided that this is the best way I can apologise to Tama-san. Paying money to you two is not the solution to say the least!!"<br/>
TAKASE'S MALE RELATIVE: "Grrrh...Along with suing you, maybe we should tell everyone your little secret. You know, about your little stint as a sex worker."</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA gasps]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "How did you...?!"<br/>
TAKASE'S MALE RELATIVE: "Oh, so I'm right, aren't I?"<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "H-huh...?!"<br/>
TAKASE'S MALE RELATIVE: "I mean, the amount of money you pay just can't come from a teacher's salary alone. Well? Shall we head on over to the faculty office?"<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "...Stop it."<br/>
TAKASE'S MALE RELATIVE: "Hah! A teacher working in the sex industry? Now you've really gone and done it. And especially one who was a former olympic champion. How unfortunate that you thought you could leave Tama's matter unsettled...so, you know what you have to do now, right? Pay up and don't you dare try to back out again!"<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "...No."<br/>
TAKASE'S MALE RELATIVE: "Huh...?!"<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "No. I'm not paying up. Like you said, I'm a former olympic champion. One who is very respected in this country. Who's going to believe some random nobody like you?"<br/>
TAKASE'S MALE RELATIVE: "Grrh...!!"<br/>
TAKASE'S FEMALE RELATIVE: "Don't try to attack him, dear..."<br/>
TAKASE'S MALE RELATIVE: "Urgh...I...damn you, Kamoshida!!"</p><p>[TAKASE'S RELATIVES storm off. As they leave, KAMOSHIDA smiles.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "...I...I did it!! I'm free!"<br/>
FEM MC: "I'm happy for you, Kamoshida!"<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "Yes...!! I won't have to suffer their debt anymore and I get to keep my job! Hah, I didn't even need the help of the Phantom Thieves! Now I can finally quit my part-time job and focus fully on being a teacher! Thank you so much, Rina-chan!! I'll be heading to Cafe LeBlanc to celebrate!"<br/>
FEM MC: "Who are the Takases anyway?"<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "Oh, um, the husband is Toshio-san and his wife is Hiromi-san...why do you ask?"<br/>
FEM MC: "I just wanted to know."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "Ah, okay...I'll see you later then!"</p><p>[After school, you meet KAMOSHIDA in your room.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "Oh, Rina-chan, you won't believe how happy I am!! Turns out, the Takases thought it over and they apologized about Tama-san! They also admitted that they were unintentionally extorting me and that was a terrible thing to do. And so, I really am quitting my escort job today. I've been talking to my boss about it ever since I was hospitalized. It took some time to find out who would replace me since I didn't want to inconvience anyone. Now I can finally focus on being a teacher full-time! I can become the teacher I aspired to be! Hah, but I bet I'll be an old man by the time I finally reach my dreams."<br/>
FEM MC: "That's nonsense."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "Eheheh...I know. I'm still quite young and handsome! I was always able to rely on you, my lady. You helped me realise a lot of things because you were such a good listener. Thanks again...Ah wait! Ehehe, thank you for using our service! Today marks the day I graduate from being your escort, mademoiselle."<br/>
FEM MC: "Thank you for your service."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "Thank YOU for your hard work as my lady!"</p><p>[I feel a deepened connection with KAMOSHIDA...]</p><p>[RANK UP!! Temperance Persona: Rank 9. You will now gain more EXP from Arcana Burst when fusing Personas of the Temperance Arcana.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "At any rate, what are you going to do when I stop coming here? I sure hope you can handle the cleaning on your own, my dear...I'm pretty worried about the state this place is in...I also feel like your diet may need some work too..Won't you be lonely like this, mademoiselle?"<br/>
FEM MC: "I want to keep seeing you."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "Heh, well, I guess you get lonely easily, huh?...But you shouldn't say that stuff so casually. Some men may misunderstand your intentions."</p><p>[I should choose my words carefully...]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "Giving someone the wrong idea...It's a sinful act, you know?"<br/>
FEM MC: "I mean what I say."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "...Miss, do you seriously understand what you're saying? This situation isn't normal...I'm your teacher and you're my student..."<br/>
FEM MC: "And I'm a woman, you're a man."</p><p>[You get up and approach KAMOSHIDA. He gasps.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "Woah, woah, woah! Hey, uh, hold on!! Wait, so, uh...what...?! N-no, this can't be!! Well, I-i mean, that's not what I meant by "No, this can't be" but...whaaaaaat...?! I mean...ok, ok, ok! Time! I-i need more time! I-i mean, you're a student and a lady and I'm your teacher and an escort, I...this just doesn't make sense!! Uhh...let's discuss this another time, ok?"</p><p>[His response was delayed...]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "I-i'm gonna leave now!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. My Fair Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The End of the Kamoshida Confidant. Next up is the Misc Events.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[You and KAMOSHIDA are in your room. This time, KAMOSHIDA isn't in his escort uniform but in his usual outfit.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "You know...it feels weird to be here, dressed in my normal attire...Well, I'm just so happy that I'm done with that part-time job! Not only that but I've been giving my students tons more of advice now! I've been supporting them more ever since I quit."</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA turns to you.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "So...um...about that discussion we had the other day...You know, about whether or not we should date...I'm sorry..."<br/>
FEM MC: "...Really?"<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "I really thought about it...I was so happy and when you shared your feelings the other day, I finally realised what I was feeling too...but I'm your teacher and you're my student..."<br/>
FEM MC: "That's the best part."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "My dear, please...you're in a bad enough situation as it is. If anybody found out, suspension would be the beginning. I'm restraining myself because that's just how much I care about you..."<br/>
FEM MC: "I'm sure we won't get caught."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "How are you being so confident? Why are you so okay with this? I'm starting to feel stupid for backing away now...I mean, I had every intention of saying goodbye to you...Well...alright."</p><p>[I formed a special relationship with KAMOSHIDA...There's no turning back now...]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "Why would you want someone like me anyway? Maybe you're one of those girls who desire older men...Or is that the sort of thing a member of the Phantom Thieves is into?"<br/>
FEM MC: "How did you know...?"<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "I couldn't help but think about your true intentions when you asked me who the Takases were...I figured you must have stolen their hearts. I mean, I'm sure you didn't need to do that but...I must thank you for it anyway."<br/>
FEM MC: "Yeah, you got me..."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "Well, I haven't lived this long without learning a thing or two, darling. Don't worry, your secret will not leave my lips. Sure, there are lots of stories about them but in the end, they just want to help people like me, right? That definitely suits the description of a kind-hearted lady like yourself. I originally thought you were a problem child with a criminal record...but now I know better. I will support you no matter what happens. You're not just a student to me anymore. You're someone special who helped me realize my path as a coach and a teacher. A new path to where I will never abandon any of my students ever again."<br/>
FEM MC: "I'll make sure of it."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "Alright! For my students and for you!"</p><p>[I feel a strong bond with KAMOSHIDA...]</p><p>
  <i>"I am thou. Thou art I. Thou has turned a vow into a blood oath. Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion and break the yoke of thy heart. Thou has awakened to the ultimate secret of Temperance, granting thee infinite power."</i>
</p><p>[RANK UP!! Temperance Persona: Rank 10. You can request Kamoshida for a massage after going into the Metaverse, letting you go out at night. You can now fuse Ardha, the most powerful Persona of the Temperance Arcana.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "Ahaha...life really is one crazy rollercoaster. I went from being a coach to an escort to dating a high school girl. So, since you're now my girlfriend, is there anything you wish to request of me? I'll obey them, even though I'm not your escort anymore..."<br/>
FEM MC: "I want you to rely on me."</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA laughs.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "Don't be so conceited! You're younger, so you should rely on me, little lady! Here, come into my arms..."</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA gives you a tight hug. He cuddles you.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "...I really care about you, my darling. You mean so much to me...Everything you've done for me, I want to repay back with my love for you...Can I...stay here for a bit longer today, mademoiselle?"</p><p>[I spent some time alone with KAMOSHIDA...]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. MISC. EVENT: Taking The Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First Misc. Event. </p><p>WARNING: This is the Shiho Rooftop Event. Be warned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[The scene is in MR. USHIMARU's Classroom. One student looks out the window and stands up.]</p><p>STANDING MALE STUDENT: "Hey...what is that?"<br/>
MR. USHIMARU: "Sit down, you. This is a classroom!"</p><p>[A female student looks over, gawking.]</p><p>GAWKING FEMALE STUDENT: "Wait...h-he's going to jump!!"</p><p>[SHIHO gets up.]</p><p>SHIHO: "Mishima...?"</p><p>[RYUJI, shocked, gets up.]</p><p>RYUJI: "Y-yuuki...?!"<br/>
MR. USHIMARU: "Hey! Stay in your seats! Do not step foot outside this classroom!!"</p><p>[The other students, including you, get up and leave to see what's going on. RYUJI, in horror, runs out of the classroom. You get up and run after him. RYUJI runs outside, pushing another student out of the way. He slams his fists on the window.]</p><p>RYUJI: "Yuuki!! Yuukiiiiiiii!"</p><p>[The scene switches. MISHIMA stands on the rooftop, tears streaming down his face. He looks down to the ground.]</p><p>MISHIMA: "...I'm sorry, Ryuji...."</p><p>[MISHIMA hiccups.]</p><p>MISHIMA: "I'm so...so sorry..."</p><p>[MISHIMA takes a deep breath...and jumps off the rooftop.]</p><p>[RYUJI backs away from the window, covering his mouth in horror. He backs away, terrified.]</p><p>RYUJI: "No...Yuuki...why did you...?"</p><p>[RYUJI runs to the courtyard, tears flowing out.]</p><p>RYUJI: "YUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"</p><p>[You arrive to the main hall with ANN.]</p><p>ANN: "W-what was that...?! We need to head to the courtyard and fast!!"</p><p>[You and ANN rush to the courtyard, pushing students out of the way.]</p><p>ANN: "Excuse us!"<br/>
MALE STUDENT: "Hey, don't push me!!"<br/>
ANN: "We're coming through!"</p><p>[You and Ann push through the crowds, until you see RYUJI.]</p><p>RYUJI: "No...!! Yuuki!!"<br/>
PANICKING TEACHER: "Class is still in session!"<br/>
ANN: "What the hell is wrong with these people...?!"<br/>
PARAMEDIC: "We need someone to go with him...are there any teachers around?"<br/>
PANICKING TEACHER: "I-i'm not in charge of his class..."<br/>
HESITANT TEACHER: "We should leave this to Principal Kobayakawa..."<br/>
RYUJI: "I'll go! I'll do it! Let me go!"<br/>
PARAMEDIC: "Please hurry!!"</p><p>[RYUJI hurries to MISHIMA.]</p><p>RYUJI: "Yuuki...why did you do it...?"<br/>
MISHIMA: "Ryuji...? I'm so...sorry...I couldn't do it anymore..."<br/>
RYUJI: "W-what do you mean...?"</p><p>[MISHIMA whispers to RYUJI.]</p><p>RYUJI: "W-what?...Kawakami?!"<br/>
MISHIMA: "Urgh..."<br/>
RYUJI: "Yuuki...?! Please stay with me! Don't go to the light, whatever you do!! Please!! Yuuki...!!"</p><p>[The students murmur.]</p><p>ANN: "The homeroom teacher...?"<br/>
PANICKING TEACHER: "Return to your classrooms at once!!"</p><p>[SHIHO runs past, panicking.]</p><p>ANN: "That girl...wasn't Suzui acting weird?"<br/>
FEM MC: "Definitely."<br/>
ANN: "We're gonna make her talk this time..."</p><p>[You and ANN follow SHIHO. PRINCIPAL KOBAYAKAWA arrives.]</p><p>PRINCIPAL: "Teachers, return to your classrooms for the time being! Please do not let any students go home yet!"<br/>
===</p><p>[You and ANN corner SHIHO.]</p><p>SHIHO: "P-please, don't hurt me!!"<br/>
ANN: "Why did you run away like that?!"<br/>
SHIHO: "I-i didn't run...!"<br/>
ANN: "He jumped and tried to kill himself!!"<br/>
SHIHO: "P-please, just leave me a-alone...!!"<br/>
FEM MC: "Just tell us."<br/>
ANN: "She's right, you know. We won't say anything to anyone and we're not trying to get you into trouble. Just say if you know anything."</p><p>[SHIHO starts to cry.]</p><p>SHIHO: "M-Mishima...He was called out by Miss Kawakami!!"<br/>
ANN: "Wait, what?!"<br/>
SHIHO: "I-i was called by her a number of times too...to the teacher's room. It wasn't just me or him either...she would call up someone when she was in a bad mood and...and kick them or slap them...and the things she would say...they're...they're so terrible and horrible, I can't even repeat her vile insults! And the training...the grueling training where everything makes you ache...and even worse, I'm starving!! I haven't eaten anything properly due to her diets! And forcing us to be alert all the time...It's enough to make me go mad!!"<br/>
ANN: "I figured all of that is the case..."<br/>
SHIHO: "B-but yesterday, she called Mishima out of the blue...he didn't do anything wrong or make any mistakes or do anything to upset Kawakami...Miss Kawakami was really angry that day so it must have been w-worse than usual."<br/>
ANN: "...Oh my god. She didn't...she..."</p><p>[ANN's hands ball up into fists.]</p><p>ANN: "That fucking bitch!! That absolute cunt...!!"</p><p>[ANN storms off.]</p><p>SHIHO: "Ah...! N-no, no, no, no!! A-ann, get back here!!"</p><p>[SHIHO chases ANN. You chase after ANN and SHIHO. ANN heads to KAWAKAMI's office and slams open the door.]<br/>
===</p><p>KAWAKAMI: "Hmm? What do you want?"<br/>
ANN: "You fucking cunt!! What did you do to him?!"<br/>
KAWAKAMI: "What are you talking about?"<br/>
ANN: "Don't you fucking dare play dumb with me!!"<br/>
KAWAKAMI: "Don't you dare take that tone with me, young lady!"</p><p>[KAWAKAMI turns to face you, ANN and SHIHO.]</p><p>SHIHO: "W-what you did...that wasn't counselling at all...!"<br/>
KAWAKAMI: "What did you say to me, Shiho Suzui?"<br/>
SHIHO: "Y-you ordered me to bring Mishima here...I-i can only imagine what you did to him!!"</p><p>[SHIHO sobs. KAWAKAMI glares, getting up from her seat.]</p><p>KAWAKAMI: "Quit trying to throw accusations about me with no evidence. How dare you. I know you're troubled at home but that does not give you an excuse to do this."<br/>
SHIHO: "T-that's not what this is about...!!"<br/>
KAWAKAMI: "Even if your claims are true, well, what are you going to do about it? After all, we just received a call from the hospital. Mishima is in a coma and his chances of survival are slim. How could someone like that make a statement? There's no chance of him getting better, I hear...the poor boy."<br/>
SHIHO: "N-no...you have to be lying...!!"<br/>
ANN: "You little...!!"<br/>
KAWAKAMI: "Ann, don't even try to hurt me again. You know, I could have you expelled for assault on a teacher."<br/>
ANN: "You shut your whore mouth, you slut!!"</p><p>[ANN tries to throw a punch but you stop her.]</p><p>ANN: "What the...?"<br/>
FEM MC: "It's not worth it."<br/>
ANN: "B-but...!!"<br/>
KAWAKAMI: "Oh, you're stopping her? Isn't that a surprise? Well, go ahead, attack me...Oh, wait! You can't! Hahaha! Anyway...all of you present are getting expelled. I'll report all of you to the student board."<br/>
SHIHO: "Y-you can't do that..!!"<br/>
KAWAKAMI: "Oh? And who's going to stop me? You? Who's going to listen to some worthless scum like you? I can make you better so I can also break you down if i want to, when i want to. And nobody will listen to you. You threatened me too, Suzui. So you are also responsible. After all, you were the one who leaked her criminal records all over the internet. So quit acting like you're innocent in all of this."</p><p>[ANN gasps. She looks at SHIHO.]</p><p>ANN: "Suzui...?!"<br/>
SHIHO: "I-i'm...I'm so sorry! S-she told me to do it or else she'd beat me up again!!"<br/>
KAWAKAMI: "So, are we done here? You're all going to be expelled. Get out of my office, now."<br/>
ANN: "Grrrh...!! I can't believe this bitch is getting away with this!!"<br/>
FEM MC: "She'll eat her words."<br/>
ANN: "Huh...? Oh, right! We can do that!"<br/>
KAWAKAMI: "Have you lost your minds? Tch, I don't like whatever garbage you're thinking of but go ahead and try. I know it won't work on me. Maybe it would work on a degenerate male teacher but it certainly won't work on me. If I must, I'll drag you kicking and screaming to your disposal."</p><p>[You, SHIHO and ANN leave KAWAKAMI's office.]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. MISC. EVENT: I Have Faith In You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the one of two events that were made from scratch and not inspired by an existing event.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[You are in the gymnasium with MISHIMA, RYUJI and KAMOSHIDA. MISHIMA's playing volleyball against RYUJI and the game appears to be almost completed.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "You're doing great, Mishima! I bet you'll be the best player in no time at all!"</p><p>[MISHIMA smiles. He spikes the ball at RYUJI's side.]</p><p>RYUJI: "Woah! Nice shot!"<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "Game, set and match!"<br/>
MISHIMA: "I...I did it, Mr. Kamoshida!"<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "Heh, yeah, you did well! Maybe you'll become an olympic champion some day, like how I used to be...ah, the days when I was young...those days weren't too far away."</p><p>[MISHIMA giggles.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "I'm happy for you, Mishima-kun. You're doing very well."<br/>
MISHIMA: "Yeah...heh-heh...y-yeah..."</p><p>[MISHIMA's smiling but he seems melancholy. KAMOSHIDA notices.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "Huh? Is everything okay, Mishima?"<br/>
MISHIMA: "Well...I-i was thinking about...what happened a few weeks ago..."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "About Miss Kawakami, correct? And how she confessed to her crimes?"</p><p>[MISHIMA nods.]</p><p>MISHIMA: "Yeah...and...and what happened before then...the day I jumped off the rooftop..."</p><p>[MISHIMA sniffles as he's about to cry.]</p><p>KAMOSHIMA: "Mishima..."<br/>
RYUJI: "Yuuki...!"<br/>
MISHIMA: "I-i'm sorry...I-it's just I was so scared and I didn't know what to do and...and..."<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "Mishima...it's okay."<br/>
MISHIMA: "H-huh...?"<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "I promise you, I will never let Kawakami or anybody else hurt you like that ever again. That goes for the rest of the students. I would rather die than see another student be treated like that again. Don't believe a word Kawakami said about you. I will always have faith in you, no matter what."</p><p>[MISHIMA sniffles. He runs up to KAMOSHIDA, giving him a hug. He cries, cuddling KAMOSHIDA.]</p><p>MISHIMA: "T-thank you so much, Mr. Kamoshida...!"<br/>
RYUJI: "It's okay, Yuuki..."</p><p>[RYUJI joins the group hug.]</p><p>[It seems like RYUJI, MISHIMA and KAMOSHIDA are bonding now...I can't help but feel happy for them.]</p><p>[You go up to RYUJI, MISHIMA and KAMOSHIDA.]</p><p>FEM MC: "We care about you, Mishima."</p><p>[MISHIMA sniffles.]</p><p>MISHIMA: "T-thank you so much, you guys..."<br/>
RYUJI: "It's alright, Yuuki. I'm just happy that you're finally okay."</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA smiles.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "I'm glad too...Kawakami's crimes finally caught up to her and karma definitely bit her hard. Now, then, let's get back to the game, shall we? Rina, how about you join us?"<br/>
FEM MC: "Sure."<br/>
RYUJI: "Alright! How about me and Yuuki against you and Kamoshida?"<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "That sounds alright with me."<br/>
MISHIMA: "Sure!"</p><p>[I played volleyball with RYUJI, MISHIMA and KAMOSHIDA...]</p><p>[After the game, it appears you and KAMOSHIDA won.]</p><p>RYUJI: "Ahh, you're so good, Kamoshida-sensei!"<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "Hahah, I suppose I've still got it!"<br/>
MISHIMA: "Ehehe...I bet one day, I'll become the next champion and beat you, Mr. Kamoshida!"<br/>
KAMOSHIDA: "I look forward to the day our match starts then."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. MISC. EVENT: La Saint-Valentin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kamoshida's Valentine's Day Event</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm sorry if i messed up some french here ;w;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[You are at Cafe LeBlanc. SOJIRO puts away a cup.]</p><p>SOJIRO: "Oh, right, today's Valentine's Day...No wonder there were so many guys bringing girls here."</p><p>[SOJIRO looks at you, folding his arms.]</p><p>SOJIRO: "Don't you have anything exciting happening? I mean, you have been here nearly a whole year. Y'know, when I was young, hoo boy..."</p><p>[The bell to the cafe rings. SOJIRO looks over to see who it is. KAMOSHIDA comes into the cafe, closing the door behind him.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "Bonjour."<br/>SOJIRO: "Mr. Kamoshida...?"</p><p>[You approach KAMOSHIDA.]</p><p>SOJIRO: "A teacher and his student...so, this sort of thing does happen, huh?"</p><p>[SOJIRO looks at you.]</p><p>SOJIRO: "Well...I'll leave the store to you."</p><p>[SOJIRO walks off.]</p><p>SOJIRO: "Enjoy yourselves..."</p><p>[SOJIRO leaves out the back. KAMOSHIDA smiles, walking up to you.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "Hello, my dear."<br/>FEM MC: "Have a seat."<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "Ehehe...thanks."</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA sits down. You sit down, facing him as you both have cups of coffee.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "It has been a while since I've been here...maybe you would prefer me to wear my escort outfit, ma chéri?"<br/>FEM MC: "I'll be expecting it."<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "Ahhh, alright, but only for you...and I also have something for you."</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA gets out a heart-shaped box and places it on the counter.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "Only the best chocolate would do for you, ma petit chou."<br/>FEM MC: "I really love it!"<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "Ahaha, I'm happy you do, mon amour! Shall I serve it to you, mademoiselle?"</p><p>[ITEM GET!! Kamoshida's Chocolate x1]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "Hey...welcome back, my lady."<br/>FEM MC: "Honey, I'm home."<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "Ahahaha...well, it's awfully late! You know...when I heard from Sojiro that you turned yourself in, I...couldn't help but cry for you, Mon sucre d’orge..."<br/>FEM MC: "I must ask, have you been taking french?"<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "Ahaha, well, that was part of my training as an escort...French is the language of love after all. But, I wish to know...are you...regretting being in a relationship with me?"<br/>FEM MC: "I don't. And I wouldn't have it any other way."<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "I...I'm happy to hear that, mademoiselle....do you mind if I sit next to you?"</p><p>[You nod. KAMOSHIDA moves to sit next to you.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "So...you're going back home next month? That means we won't be able to see each other at school anymore..."<br/>FEM MC: "We don't have to hide anymore."<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "Well, in terms of status, yes. But...well, I'm the adult here so it'll be okay. I'll think of something. I waited all this time for you to get discharged so there's nothing that can deter me now..."</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA kisses you on the lips. He rests his head on your shoulder.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "...Mon amour...Je t’aime...Je t'aimerais pour l'éternité..."</p><p>[I spent a romantic evening with KAMOSHIDA...]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ma Petite Chou - My Little Cabbage<br/>Mon Amour - My Love<br/>Mon Sucre D’orge - My Barley Sugar<br/>Mon amour...Je t’aime...Je t'aimerais pour l'éternité... - My love...I love you...I will love you forever...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. MISC. EVENT: Joyeux Anniversaire, Ma Chérie!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the second event that was not based on an existing event. This event was made as a little birthday gift for myself lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[You are at Cafe LeBlanc at night. The bell to the cafe rings. KAMOSHIDA comes into the cafe, closing the door behind him.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "Bonjour, ma chérie. I heard today is your birthday. Well, I wasn't sure about what to get you so...I hope you'll like this as your present."</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA gets out a basket. In the basket are roses, a heart locket, and two teddy bears. The teddy bears are designed as a King and Queen, The King teddy bear resembles Kamoshida while the Queen teddy bear resembles you.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "I know, it's very cheesy but I didn't really know what to get you as a present."<br/>FEM MC: "Awwww...Kamoshida, I love it!"<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "I'm happy to hear that, darling. I had the bears custom-made just for you."</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA smiles. He hugs you.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "We may as well spend the day together, dear...I want to fulfill your every request and make this day the most special it has ever been for you."<br/>FEM MC: "You know...I've always been a fan of your singing..."<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "Ah, so you wish to hear me sing, mademoiselle? Alright then."</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA starts to sing.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: <i>"I wanna hold you in my arms, And heal my open wounds and scars, Please, let me hear you say “No, this isn’t wrong” Take me far away, Save me with your kiss, Bring back those memories I’ve missed, I want to captivate everything we have, Then and now and forevermore~♪"</i></p><p>[I listened to KAMOSHIDA sing...he has such a soothing voice...]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "Ehehe...I can tell you enjoy hearing me sing, my lady."<br/>FEM MC: "Yeah, you're really a great singer."<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "Thank you so much, my darling. I know it's getting rather late but...I wish to stay with you for the night. You truly do mean everything to me. We should head upstairs."</p><p>[You and KAMOSHIDA head to your room. You both sit on your bed.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "Your room is...definitely much more cleaner than usual. I suppose my cleaning has definitely made the place shine!"<br/>FEM MC: "What should we do?"<br/>KAMOSHIDA: "Oh, uh, ahaha, well...anything is fine with me. As long as you're by my side, I don't mind. I mean...you helped me get out of the escort job and focus full-time on my students, you gave me advice when I needed it, you had my back when it came to Tama's relatives...I mean, you even visited me when I was hospitalised...I can tell that you care about me just as much as I care about you. Which is definitely a lot."</p><p>[KAMOSHIDA kisses you. He hugs you tightly and sings in a lullaby tone.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: <i>"If the whole world plots to extinguish your light, If they find the need to make you break and cry, Don’t you worry, dear, I am right by your side, So just smile for me; it’ll be alright~♪"</i></p><p>[You can sense KAMOSHIDA's strong affection for you.]</p><p>KAMOSHIDA: "I love you deeply, ma raison d’être...stay with me, forever."</p><p>[.....]</p><p>[I spent a long, romantic night with KAMOSHIDA...]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ma chérie - My Honey<br/>Ma raison d’être - My reason for being</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>